Princess Uchiha
by PurrpleDevil
Summary: She meant everything to him back then but somehow he doesn't know her anymore.What happens when "his princess" is returning home? What happens when she no longer recognize her protector? MadaraxOC Enjoy :) Review
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Where is mommy and daddy?" sounded a tiny fragile voice from behind the crowd. Everybody's eyes turned to the little girl who was standing half awake in the doorstep.

There they were the ANBU captains, the elders, the main noble Uchiha family and her older brother Kaname. When she approached her brother the sadness in his eyes smashed her little hard with the power of a lightning. She felt that something was wrong but nobody seemed to be willing to tell her the truth. She grabbed her brother's leg and asked again: "

Nii-san, where is mommy and daddy?" The young boy turned to his precious sister:

"They are away right now, in a very beautiful place, now go back to sleep and we will wait for them tomorrow!" The smile that came after the replica relieved the girl that obeyed her brother's request and got back to bed.

"Why didn't you tell her the truth?" asked a soft voice.

"How could I tell her Madara? She is so young…she won't understand!"

The young boy turned towards his best friend. He really understood Madara's intentions but looking into his sister's eyes he couldn't tell her that mommy and daddy are dead. She wouldn't understand and he will not allow her to suffer like that.

"It is better that princess Viktoria not to know for a period, you did right Kaname!" The elders were right. She will know…someday she will figure it out herself, but in time. He smiled. He found funny the byword: "Time heals every wound" This will be a wound that will live a deep scar in their hearts.

"Tajima I will ask you to take care of the two royal heirs until further plans. I know that the king would entrust the life of his children in the hands o his best friend." The elder said quickly studying Tajina's reaction.

"I will, and I shall take care of them as they were my own! But what should we do about the princesses' cursed seal?" A thick silence dropped upon the room. "

The young prince knows how to handle this in case of activation…isn't that Kaname?" The green eyes of the price closed as he nodded towards the old lady.

"I will go and take Viktoria and come to our new…home" he said heading towards the bedroom.

* * *

Time passed as the four children grew up. Every day the small girl waited to the main gate for her parents to come from the pretty place. Madara watched her as she played with her kitten hopping that they will come soon. She was a true joy for Tajima's family and for Madara too. She was now 6 years old and she wanted to play with every living creature that appeared in her way. She usually convince Izuna to sneak and watch as their brothers are training. Since Izuna was closer to her age and of course softer than Madara he always knew how to deal with a her. On the other hand, Madara begin to be very wise and calculated for his age of 16 and as Kaname his strength represented his goal, but he always found time to play with the little "thing". They used to play hide and seek, and he was always winning because it was very hard not to observe her white hair. As her brother she also had green eyes. They were both born with a cursed seal Kaname had it o his left shoulder and Viktoria on her right shoulder. The were completing each other and it was heard to imagine that they are Uchihas after their appearance. In time he really began to feel more attached to the girl. It was something in her fragile body that begged for his protection. And he always protected her.

It happened one night…

A storm begin to shudder the entire nature. Lightnings appeared on the dark sky. The sound of the rain was a peaceful song for Madara's years as he was lying on his bed. He suddenly felt her presence approaching his door. He waited a few minutes for her to come but she just stood there outside.

"I know you're there!"

The door opened slowly as a white head appeared from behind it. "Madara…there is a storm outside and I-I can't sleep…" she almost sang the last word.

"And are you afraid of the lightning?" he slowly lifted his upper body from the bed and studied the girl that was standing in the doorstep. She made no motion as she was ashamed of her own silliness. "Come here!" he said lifting the cover and tapping the place near him. The girl closed the door happily and threw herself in the big soft bed. He looked her as she cuddled between the pillows. "Are you happy now?" he asked tugging the cover on his shoulders and closing his eyes.

"Madara…"

"Yes?..."

"Umm….can you hold me?" she said staring at him. He felt reluctant for a moment but wrapped his hand around the girl's small body as she got closer and bury her face into his chest. He simply stood there watching her small face. She looked so peaceful…an 8 years old girl who stood helpless in his arms. He began to wonder why she came to him in the first place. Her brother was on a mission but Izuna was always her favorite as he thought. He played with her and sped time with her but his brother was a radically different character then him. Sometimes he even believe that he was scaring the little girl. All of these puzzled him but since her 18 his view upon world changed and his goal of becoming stronger begin to become an obsession.

* * *

Life flew as usual for them until one day...

His parents were murdered. The state of shock that came upon the four of them was astonishing. His anger become stronger driving him insane, his only salvation being his little brother and the crying little princess that was holding his hand. It proved that the murder of the royal family and Madara's parents had been committed by the same hands. Under the dangerous circumstances the elders decided to name Madara as the lieder of the clan and send the young princess in a safe place where she will be protected by her brother until she activates her seal and learns how to control it. Madara protested saying that she will be safer with him but the efforts were useless.

She said her last good bye and walked to the main gate of the compound. It was only then when Madara felt that the emptiness of being without his best friend and his little princess was too much to bear.

* * *

I will try and post a chapter every day :) And maybe two in the weekend! Enjoy :)


	2. Chapter 2

**As I promised...here is the second chapter! It's a little longer than the previous one because my muse was very active today! **

**No more talking!**

**Enjoy! :* **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_10 years later…_

Knock knock….

"What?" Madara's voice splattered angrily. A scared like shinobi stepped into the room and knelt in front of his leader. He approached the massive desk and hand to Madara a blue envelope with the Uchiha crest on its back. The man simply bowed and disappeared. After further studies upon the strange paper he opened it.

"_Dear Madara_,

_I will skip the formalities because of the private state of this letter. As you may think I want to send Viktoria home. She's just been promoted as an ANBU captain in here and it is a little difficult for her to leave her people, but I did my best and convinced her that you need more help right now. I heard that the Uchihas lost a few battles against Waru so she is the right person to inform you about their strategy and plans. I am sure that she will come accompanied by her men and they will be a great help for your troops. I will do my best to come and visit you after I finish my mission. Please take care of her and I should warn you that she changed a bit so arm yourself with patience and insight…a lot. She will be there by Sunday. _

_P.S. Please evaluate her state of power and also keep your hands for yourself! _

_With love, _

_Kaname Uchiha_

After reading the letter, he began to gain his temper again. He was amazed that she succeeded in becoming an ANBU, and not simply a member but the captain. She used to send him letters once a week after she left, but those stopped 5 years ago and they came occasionally at his or Izuna's birthday. It was odd to think that she accomplished to activate her sharingan and her cursed mark. Not only that it was rare for a woman to activate it but she succeeded at the age of 10. It was more than sure that Izuna will be very excited to hear the news. Speaking by the devil…

"I heard the big news! She is coming…she is really coming!" his voice sang as he entered the door of his office. His eyes were sparkling with enthusiasm .Izuna took a few steps closer to his brother and whispered in his year:

"Nii-san, remember to keep your hands for yourself!" he finished his sentence with a grin.

"I guess you read the letter already!" Sometimes he felt like taking Izuna's head off was a good idea but being his flesh and blood brother saved his ass for that treatment.

"Izuna, go and announce the elders that the princess is coming home and order the maids to prepare her old room!"

"That would be good…I can't wait to see my baby princess again!" Izuna was already planning a lot of activities for the two of them since she was his favorite; the sister he never had.

* * *

"She must be here any minute!" Izuna was walking nervously in his office while Madara simply waited patiently at his desk.

A few steps could be heard at the door as a strange chakra was filling the air. It was hers. After a few knocks a voice spoke:

"Leader-sama the princess is here!"

He opened his eyes and said:

"Let her in!"

The moment the door opened Izuna prepared to jump on the girl but stopped as she entered the room. Madara's eyes widen as he saw a woman that did not seem to look like a princess at all. Her body was defined by a perfect tiny waist forced by perfect round breasts that were showed by her royal blue corset and her long beautiful legs were coming from under her sinfully black short skirt covered by long black stockings which had a lace ending and red bows with strings that connected the material to her panties completed by a pair of black high heel boots. If it wasn't her long white hair, her emerald green eyes and the tattoo on her right shoulder he wouldn't believe that this is actually princess Viktoria Uchiha. She was wearing weapons al over her body, a little box attached on her right leg and a few kunais were attached to her belt. Izuna remain still and analyzed the woman. She was looking at both of them in shock:

"What are you two staring at? You don't recognize me anymore?" she said with a theatrical smirk on her face. She liked to toy them both because she was pretty aware of the drastically changes upon her body. She slowly approached Izuna and wrapped her arms around his neck. The man slowly gained his senses and put his arm around her waist and flipped her in the air wile she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Is good to see that someone remembers me!" she said smiling at Izuna who was still speechless. "You grew up to be a very handsome man Izuna! You really need to present me to the lucky girl who has the honor as calling herself your girlfriend!"

"I am so…I have no words to say how beautiful you are Viktoria!" he tighten his gripp from her waist as she protested for some air. He put her down and the girl turned towards the massive leader.

"Leader-sama…is a pleasure to see you again!" she slowly bowed and gave Madara a large smile.

He felt confused by her sudden change of behavior towards him. He opened his mouth to speak but he was interrupted by a shinobi that entered the room.

"Izuna-sama we have a few problems at the headquarters that need your assistance!" Izuna placed a kiss on his princess head and left shouting back to his brother "Your hands!". Madara smiled and approached the girl. After the door closed her attitude changed.

"Since when are we so formal princess?" his smirk made her loose her focus a little as she haven't noticed how close he was right now.

"There were about 15 people at to door who were staring I didn't want to jump on the mighty leader of the Uchiha clan" as he stepped closer to her he noticed the large number of tattoos that she was having, He tuned around and went to his desk placing himself in his bulky wooden sculpted chair.

"You will need to change those clothes!" he said scanning again her body.

"Why? They are so comfy! I can move very easily in them!" she said smiling and coming closer and closer to the man.

"They are not proper for a princess, they are too revealing, you are a royal not a prostitute!" he said harshly to the girl.

"Ooo…but I heard that you like prostitutes Madara-sama. You are called "The Sex God" in their guild!" she smiled slowly positioning herself in his lap. He wrapped his hand around her waist dragging her closer to him.

"Prostitutes are just fun you are my pride! I don't want all the men to see you half naked… Now I can see that you have new tattoos also not suitable for you but I can't do anything with them now." He scanned her reactions as she seemed to be more afraid than ashamed by his words.

"I only have 4 with my curse mark. And I will change my clothes only if you appologise for hurting my feelings." His eyes traveled on her body as he gazed suddenly into her eyes.

"I can only see 2, your neck and your wrist!"

"The other one is on my hip!" she said looking deep into his eyes.

He slowly approached her ear and whispered slowly" Show me!" His hot breath sent chill in to her body as she slowly lifted her body that she was now facing him. He lightly grabbed the bottom of her corset and lifted it up.

"I see no tattoo in here!"

"It's lower!" He slowly grabbed her skirt and pulled it down little by little watching her body as it responded to his touch. "Yes indeed!" he said rubbing his thumb on her tattooed skin. "Sit!" he said as she laid on him again. He gently pressed his lips on her neck kissing and licking her pulse spot. She left a high moan as she struggled under his touch.

"Stop it!" she said smiling as he traveled to her chest. "S-stop is tiger!Ah.." he slowly let his hands slip under her skirt. "MADARA!" She stood up and locked at him in a mixture of shock and anger. " What is wrong with you? I am not one of your prostitutes to sex me on your desk!"

"Then stop acting and dressing like one!" he simply turned toward his desk and begin to fill some papers. "The maids prepared your old room! I will send someone to accompany you home." She looked at him in shock.

"You changed…you changed so much, I nearly can't recognize you! When did you tuned so cold and cruel? This is not he Madara that I was willing to come to!"

"Woman! Watch your words!" he said angrily activating his sharingan. "Now go home we shall see each other at dinner. I would advice you to change your clothes along with your attitude because I won't be as gentle as I was now!"

She simply turned around and walk away from his office slamming the door behind her. "Welcome home!" she whispered to herself wile she was heading home.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Let me know your opinions! 3**


	3. Chapter 3

"_Woman! Watch your words!" he said angrily activating his sharingan. "Now go home we shall see each other at dinner. I would advice you to change your clothes as log as your attitude because I won't be as gentle as I was now!"_

_She simply turned around and walk away from his office slamming the door behind her. "Welcome home!" she whispered to herself wile she was heading home. _

* * *

**Chapter 3**

She was really surprised about Madara's reaction; he deserved a slap to remind him that people have the freedom to act and wear what they want without being judged. Not to mention that she considered disgusting, as a woman, to be weak and pathetic and she never liked to wear fluffy pink dresses and the traditional kimonos were her worst nightmare. It was almost impossible to move or to walk and without discussion to fight in one. She let a deep sigh of disappointment as the shinobi next to her asked:

"My Lady is there something that bothers you? You seem very thoughtful!" She looked to her companion. He was a 24 or 25 shinobi, a handsome man. He had the typical features of his clan black hair and black onyx eyes. He seemed to be a nice guy…much nicer than Madara.

"Umm…I really didn't got your name!" she said smiling.

"Is Yuko, My Lady!" he responded with the same smile as he was asked.

"Nee…Yuko I am really curious…what is your opinion about our leader?" she was very curious to know how is he perceived by his people.

"I admire and respect Leader-sama very much! He protects us and wishes the best for our clan; He is a very brave man and a good leader…we owe him our current condition as a population!" he looked very honest when he said those words. "_Maybe is something wrong with me! Nooo….there must be something else!" _she thought.

"And don't you think that he is a little…ummm….heartless or cruel?"

"That is true that he keeps a high authority upon his people but the Uchihas need that. We are strong people and we need a stronger leader as Madara-sama!" Now she was speechless. She knew that Madara has always been a lithe distant and strict but his behavior from their early meeting was simply frozen.

"We're here My Lady, Izuna-sama is waiting for you! I wish you a nice day!" he bowed and gave her a smile.

"Thank you Yuko! See you latter!" she smiled and waved and rush toward Izuna who was waiting for her in the doorstep. She greeted him with a kiss on his cheek and went to her room and change. She took a black long blouse which showed her bare shoulders, a pair of grey shorts and some short white socks. She went into the living room and threw herself on the couch near Izuna.

"Long time no see Vi-nechan! How was your reunion with Madara!" he seemed to be very happy as he hugged her and dragged her closer.

"It was horrible! He yelled at me and kissed me and then said that I look like a prostitute…!" she took a deep breath and looked at Izuna who didn't seem to be very surprised.

"I knew that he will not be very pleased about your look, he is very traditional and he wants to be as protected as you can. He cares about you that's why he is so harsh with you." He dragged her to the closer as she placed he head on his shoulder.

"But why kiss me and play dirty games?" she asked looking into his eyes.

"That's his way of teaching you a lesson! That of "don't be a prostitute since I already have a different one every night" he said imitating his brother's voice.

She knew very well about this sex obsession of his. The night when the storm appeared she walked towards Madara'a room and saw a woman coming out. She was stumbling a little as she needed the walls' support to reach the stairs. She never forgot that scene, as when she reached Madara's bed she wanted to ask him who she was but she figured it out after years. All the memories that popped in her head made her fell tired as she slowly fell asleep. Izuna place her head on the end of the couch on a pillow as he let her legs rest in his lap. He watched as her beautiful body was so peacefully resting. She was beyond beautiful she looked like a goddess. He noticed also a new tattoo on her leg that was covered earlier by her stockings. "_Madara won't be very pleased to see another one!" _he thought. A few steps were heard at the door and soon his brother was heading to his room. After his shower he came into the living room and found Izuna and Viktoria sleeping peacefully on the couch. He positioned himself in an armchair and stared for a few moments at the massive fireplace.

"You were to harsh with her nii-san…she felt very hurt by your actions and your words!" Izuna spoke slowly as his brother closed his eyes for a few seconds.

"She needs to learn how to act appropriately to her rank; I won't tolerate a woman to defy me!" his voice was soft and strict as always. He turned his gaze toward the sleeping girl and analyzed her. "Not only that she lied to me but she still outdares to ignore my words!" he was really pissed right now with her. His princess was pushing him in taking measures that won't please him or her.

"Let her be brother…don't make her hate you!" Madara knew that Izuna was right. If he continued into forcing her to behave as he wants she will end up hating him. He agreed to be more indulgent with her but up to a limit.

"I shall go and take a shower and go to bed, please take Viktoria to her room and don't upset her again! Good night nii-san!" he waved and began to climb the stairs to his room. As Izuna's chakra was missing, Viktoria slowly opened her eyes and rose her upper body. She saw that Izuna was not there but that Madara was watching her very carefully.

"You came home." She said with a neutral tone.

"You don't seem very pleased to see me princess." He got up from his armchair and placed himself on the couch near her. She shifted a little but then relaxed her shoulders.

"I'm not going to bite you! Only if you ask me to" he said putting his hand on her knee. "So you can safely come closer!". He smirked and felt her move reluctantly closer to him. He wrapped his arm around her bare shoulders and kissed her on top of her head. "That's better, isn't it?". She was still on guard in case of a sudden change of temper.

"You missed the dinner! Would you like me to prepare something for you?" she decided to keep the conversation as trivial as possible.

"No…I already ate before I got home." After his short answer a thick silence grew between them. Madara got up and slowly picked her up bridal style and started to climb the stairs toward the bedroom. He opened the door and walked to her bed. He placed her on top of the covers and looked her in the eyes.

"You know that I can walk by myself." She said.

"I know. But I wanted to hold you closer for a little." He place a soft kiss on her forehead and turned toward the door. "Good night princess!".

"Good night Madara!" she said softly. After he exited her room she got up and went into the bathroom for a long shower. The water relaxed her muscles and cleared her head. "_He is a good mood! I should take advantage. Is now or never!" _she thought ash she stepped out of the shower. She wrapped a towel around her body and went to her room grabbed a pair of black lace panties and a matching bra and threw on top a white man like shirt that hugged her waist and showed too much for Madara's liking. Then she heard it! A TUNDER! The perfect opportunity to apply her plan! She exited her room and head toward Madara's. When she reached the door she felt as doubtful as ten years ago.

"I know you're there!" His voice sounded from behind the door. She opened the door and slowly walked inside.

"Let me guess…there is a storm outside and you are afraid!" he said giving her a seductive smirk." An also you would like to sleep with me! Am I right?" his voice sounded so inviting as he tapped the place near him. She came closer and stopped at the edge of the bed smiling.

"If there was a prostitute in there tonight I not sure that I want to sleep in here!" she motioned toward the bed. He smiled.

"No prostitute tonight! It's raining." She climbed in the bed and place the cover on top of her. "And as I said earlier, I will bite only if you ask me to!...Come closer!" she rose and did as she was asked to as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You are so beautiful!" he whispered in her year. She felt chill on her lower spine as he slipped an arm under her shirt.

"Madara…" she said.

"Yes…"

"Why are you bringing so many women in here? Why don't you limit yourself at one?" He lifted his head so he could stare at her face.

"I don't know!" he gently closed his eyes.

"Why is sex so important to you?... I also saw that night a woman coming out of your room, but I didn't dare to ask you!" He opened his eyes and spoke

"That is how I relax! Sex is like a hot bath. It clears my mind and in may cases it consumes my anger."

"The girl from that night was drunk, that's why she was not able to walk straight?"

"No… I fucked her too hard and she could not walk!" she stared in shock. She heard rumors about this but she never believed.

"You are an animal!"

"I know!But I can be very gentle too if I want!" He slowly place himself on top of her whispering into her year. " I can show you if you want!" he begin to bite her earlobe traveling to her jaw and placing hot kisses on her skin. She wrapped her arms around his neck and arched her back with every kiss that she felt. "You are a virgin!" he purred on her lips. " Am I right?"

"Yes! How did you know?" she asked.

"Your body is very sensitive to my touches! Now as I remember I never get to taste your lips right? "

"Yes!"

"Do you want me to?" he asked opening her legs and placing himself between them.

"Yeahh…" she felt his hardness rubbing her soft spot. " Kiss me Madara! Kiss me!"

It was enough for him as he hungrily captured her lips. She was like a drug, he found it impossible to stop. He licked her bottom lip asking for access. She let him in as his tongue begin to explore every inch of her mouth. She moaned between the kisses as he felt like he was going to loose control. He unbuttoned her shirt as one of his hands traveled over her abdomen to her breasts grabbing one and squished it gently. She moaned loudly and broke the kiss.

"Stop Madara! Please stop!" he stopped and looked at the flushed woman under him and slowly rose and threw himself beside her.

"You know that you're way too good for me to bear…" She said coming closer and putting her head on his chest.

"And you know that I will pleasure you any time!" he smiled and kissed her head.

"I know." She said smiling.

"Now go to sleep! Tomorrow you will have a lot of work to do!" he squeezed her lightly.

"Only if you promise that you will be here when I wake up!" she said gently touchig his chest.

"I promise!"

"Good night Madara!"

"Good night my love!"

She closed her eyes slowly falling asleep with a big smile on her face.

* * *

**I hope you like because today I just found out that I will need glasses and the handsome doctor said not to abuse my laptop until I get my glasses. :) It was worth it ! Trust me ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

Hello there! I'm soooo sorry for not posting but I was very busy! Again I'm sorry and I hope that you will enjoy this new chapter

I will try to post the next one soon! Don't forget to review and tell me what do you think because well…I have bad days too!

* * *

Chapter 4

The sun's light was slipping trough the tick curtains of the Leader's bedroom. Madara's biological clock alerted him that it was the time that he should wake up. He slowly opened his eyes and scanned his room. His eyes fell on the young girl that was resting her head on his large chest gripping tightly the red cover. He lifted his body trying to remove the woman's body and roll her to the bed next to him but she just gripped the cover and slowly yawned and opened her eyes.

"Where are you going?" she asked curiously.

"I have to complete some papers and..." he was abruptly interrupted by two arms that trapped his chest and a white head that was cuddling into his neck.

"Let's be lazy today! Together! "she lifted up her head and sweetly kissed his lips. He smiled and rolled on top of her and kissed her fiercely. She softly moaned and begin to move underneath his massive body. The leader lightly kissed her neck as she let a hot scream that made his self control slip for a second. He bite her neck letting a purple mark to remind her about there morning and lifted his head so he can stare at her flawless face.

"What was that for?" she asked lifting her fingers to touch the bruised skin.

"To remind you who you're messing with!" he hotly whispered into her ear. He lifted his body and walked towards the large window and pulled the curtains so that the sun's light to invade the room.

"Oh nooo…it's burning my eyes!" she screamed as she rolled the cover to cover her white messy head. He rolled his eyes and walked towards the girl.

"You also have some problems to attend, so come let's go and eat breakfast." He grabbed the cover and left the room with it. Viktoria stood up and followed him into the kitchen. They had a very pleasant breakfast with Izuna and as soon as they finished eating she headed towards her bedroom to change.

"I will come and check your clothing in 10 minutes!" Madara said before she could exit the room. She gave him a stare and looked towards Izuna who was visually begging her to behave. She nodded quickly and headed to her room. She took a blue dress without shoulders, black long stockings and a pair of heel boots. She looked into the mirror and analyzed herself from heel to toes. She looked appropriate in her own way but the deep cut of the dress's neckline was a bit showing and Madara wouldn't approve it…plus the purple mark that he left on her neck was like a warning as she decided to add a black collar necklace to cover the bruise. It was not long until Madara entered the room. His eyes traveled her body up and down as he crossed his arms to his chest and closed his eyes.

"What have I told you princess?" he asked calmly with his eyes still closed.

"That you will come to check my outfit." she sang the words.

"And this is what you choose?" he opened his eyes and fixed her.

"Yes!" she begin to fell rather in danger. He disappeared as she felt two strong arms wrapping around her waist from the back.

"This dress shows too much! I like it in my bedroom but not outside of it. Change it!" he whispered in her ear. She was a strong woman, she was always surrounded by men tha respected her, even fear her and she never let a single man to order her life or to change who she was and she won't let this happen now either.

"No!" she said smiling and placing her hand on top of his.

"Can you repeat that princess?" he begin to feel his anger building up.

"I said no honey, I'm not changing." She said calmly. She knew that this will piss him off but she didn't care about the consequences at that moment. He tightened his grip as he buried his head deep into her hair.

"Princess… I would advice you not to play games with me because I play dirty and you won't like it! " he whispered as he let her go. "You should have your punishment later now he are in a hurry, the strategy team is expecting us!" he gave her an evil smirk as he motioned towards the door.

They walked to the headquarters and arrived in a large room that had maps all over the walls and a massive table in the middle with a map and 5 young Uchihas were sitting around it and an elder one near the window. As they entered all eyes fell upon her. It was well known that Uchiha men are proud and women are not seen as capable of discussing or planning fights even more to attend or to command one. It was clearly reflected by Madara's superior attitude towards her and his ways of controlling her and to censor her style.

"Good morning Leader-sama! This must be princess Viktoria, is a honor to meet you!" they all bowed and stare at the woman in front of them.

"As you can all guess, the princess is here to help us. She has valuable information about the enemy and she is skilled in strategy and attack problems as I was informed." He motioned towards the girl as they locate themselves around the table. When she got closer she observed that the map incorporated in the table was the map of the Land of Fire with detailed surroundings.

"Madara-sama, who represents the major enemy at this point in your opinion?" she asked while scanning the map.

"The Senju!" he said.

"Only half right!" she said looking into his eyes.

"Explain yourself!" the leader spoke rapidly.

"Well…at this moment you should be worried about the enemies that located their camps in the nearest places, and as I am aware the Senju have only one center near the river and the Waru has another 2. And I can assure you that they are dangerous too." Al the eyes fell on her for the second time.

"Princess are you sure that the camps are located there?" a man asked/

"My information are always verified and the precision of the locations is given by millimeters. Yes…I'm sure!" she said standing straight as Madara was still processing the data.

"Fine we know the location…how do we attack? Should we take them one by one?" another one asked.

"No. The Senju center is not a very strong one as long as one of the Warus. The Northern Waru camp is full of high skill shinoby…plus they are all like connected…if you attack one the other two will come and surpass our troops. We need to attack them in the same time!"

"That is impossible my lady! Is suicidal!" a worried man spoke.

"Not if we have a plan!" she said smiling.

"A plan?"

"They are not very numerous…about 15-20 people in a center and they have a very unique guarding system…I will explain it later…what I'm trying to say is that we need to get inside without being notice so that the captain can't escape. So…I have some friends that can help us!"

"What kind of friends?" Madara asked.

"The only error in their guarding system is represented by their Saturday nights when they call prostitutes to you know…fulfill their men needs. And that is when we will strike!" she said happily.

"So you want us to work with prostitutes?" a man asked.

"No…I mean…not really…they will only help us a little!"

"It seems that you really did your homework! Are we all agreed on this plan?" Madara asked his men. They all nodded and once again stared at the young woman who was smiling proudly. It was actually something to control some proud Uchiha men. Her thoughts were interrupted by a bird that flew directly into the room and land in front of her. It was holding a message and she knew who the sender was. She took the paper and read it. A deep line appeared on her forehead as she finished reading.

"Ummm…it seems that the Northern Waru's center leader declined the offer for this Saturday because he is bored of the agency's prostitutes!" she said blankly.

"So what can we do? Does the agency showed him all it's offers?" a man said.

"Yes…it seems that we have only one option…to show the DeLux Pack!" she said biting her lower lip.

"Perfect…" a man said.

"Is not that simple…you see …Leader-sama needs to approve this."

"I think that it is clear that he will!" the elder said. Madara looked into her eyes and realized.

"No!" he said loud.

"Madara! Why not? Think about your people!" the elder shout.

"I do! Do you realize that the DeLux Pack is her? I won't let her do this…not under my command and not under our clan's eyes!" he shouted angrily.

"Is it true child? You are affiliated with that Agency?" the elder asked curiously.

"I never slept with anybody and I am not a prostitute I only know the girls and the owner of the agency because I used them in various missions."

"My answer is still no! We shall find another way!" Madara said.

"Can I speak with Leader-sama alone?" she asked as the others left the room. When the door closed she was suddenly on the table with Madara pinning her hands on top of her head.

"Please Madara…this is the only way!" she said softly.

"No! Shut up woman! I won't let you to be a royal prostitute nor to be touched by the enemy!" he said angrily with is sharingan burning.

"I don't like it either but we must think at our people life's! And I won't have sex with him I will just distract and kill him! Please Madara…think about it! You know I love you…I won't betray you ever!" she said as she raised her head and kissed him slowly.

"You love me? How can you say that when you are willingly throwing yourself in another man's arms?"

"I'm doing that for the clan and for you!' she said whit tears in her eyes. He placed his forehead on hers and stare in her beautiful green eyes. She was right…she was their only hope…but she was also HIS and he was afraid not to lose her again. He slowly kissed her and released her arms and placed his to cup her face as he deepened the kiss. She relaxed under his touch and understood that this approval huts him and this is his way of saying it.

"So we have a plan?" she said broking the kiss. He stared at her.

"With one condition!"

"Name it!"

"You are going to be under my command in this mission and I will give you 10 minutes and after that I will come and capture that bastard myself! Understood?"

"Yes my love! Cristal clear!" she said kissing him fiercely." I should send a message and tell the girls that I have the approval! You should talk with your men to get prepared for the battle!"

"Yes…you are right! I hope that this will be alright!" he said.

"It will be…because I love you! And I was hopping to skip the punishment!" she said smiling innocently.

"I love you too but you wont!" he smirked hotly as he kissed her again.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sorry for the long absence but now I'm here and I'm planning to write something that will make you happy! ;)

Even if things have been a little tensed at the beginning, Madara gave her the approval so…this mission will prove to him that she is no longer the little helpless princess that he remembers. As she was sitting on the couch she was more worried about the punishment that Madara promised her. She knew that his new mood shifts would do nothing but to confuse her and yet she was hopping that he will forget about it. I mean…he will be tired when he comes home and he will take a shower and go to sleep. Nah…who am I trying to convince? He never forgets….ANYTHING.

As she was contemplating to find a perfect plan to escape she heard footsteps outside. She got up and rushed to her room hopping that he will forget if he doesn't see her tonight.

As she reached her bedroom she walked into the bathroom and prepared herself for a loooong shower. The shower was very hot as she liked it and it definitely helped her relax a little. It was a hot night so she decided that a pair of lace blue boxers and a black top were enough for tonight. As she exited her room she was surprised to see Izuna standing on her bed. He greeted her with a smile as she got closer and sat next to him.

He was always sweet and he never judged her in any way and he was also a better company than Madara when it comes to a discussion or everything else.

''You look dashing Vi!" he said happily.

"Thank you Izuna, you always know what to say to cheer me up!" she said as she gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"I heard that you are a big part of a very important mission! And… your team is under Madara's command!" he said smirking. "You must be thrilled!"

"Yeah…it gives me chills when I think at the possibility of pissing HIM more that usually!"

"I am still shocked that he accepted that his beloved princess to be used as bate! And a possibly sex one!"

"I can be pretty convincing you know? " she smiled.

"Ok you persuasive little thing…now go to Madara fix your things and go to bed! We have a big day coming!" he said as he rose and walked towards the door.

"What? Why go to Madara? I tried to avoid him the entire evening!"

"Ooops…it seems that he has something to discuss with you! What did you do again?" he looked at her with sad eyes.

"Nothing! As usually!" she lied.

"Vi…he is not pissed without a good reason!" He looked at her with suspicious eyes.

"Okay….I kind of said NO to him!" she said with an innocent voice.

"You're fucked!"

"Hey…I'm looking for a little support here!" she said worried.

"How could you think that he will not be mad if you defy him? Is….stupid and now you really are fucked!" he said beginning to feel both sorry and worried for Viktoria.

"Oooo….what am I going to do?"

"Keeping him waiting is definitely not the answer!"

"Oh…okay…I'll go!" she rushed towards the door.

"Put something on…don't piss him off more than he is already!" he said kissing her on her head and walking to the door. "Oo…and good luck!"

Perfect! Now she is worried. Okay…something to put on…hmm….She grabbed a large T-shirt with the Uchiha crest on the back and some baggy pants and rushed to Madara's bedroom. As she reached his door she felt reluctant as the door opened she entered and found him smoking near the window. As she got closer she saw that he was shirtless. ("Not good!" she thought!) It was hard not to stare at his huge muscular chest…it was perfect…she felt so small and fragile as he turned his attention towards her he let himself lean on the window's frame as he scanned her from head to toes.

"I'm trying to make you cover more outside and you come like this in my bedroom! Funny!" he rose and begin to come closer and closer until he was only inches from the small frame of the girl. Viktoria could feel his breath on her cheeks. Why was she shaking…he is her protector right? He easily grabbed her T-shirt and proceed to get rid of the huge piece of clothing. As she was in her top he grabbed her waist pulling her closer to him. He let his hands travel her back and her lower spine grabbing her pants and pulling them down. His hands were everywhere….everywhere she wanted. As he finished undressing her he stepped back at the window scanning her again.

"Good! Now this is how I like it!" he smirked as he lighted another cigarette.

She was speechless She was just standing there like a scared deer ready to run from the hunter. But she wouldn't reach even the door without him catching her. It was useless. She was fucked.

"Giving me the silent treatment? Not very wise my love!"

"I just…don't know what to say Madara. Nothing seems to please you!" she felt him tens a little but soon he relaxed again concentrating himself on his smoking.

"I didn't know that you are a smoker!" she said trying to start a conversation.

"It calms me!" he said keeping his eyes closed.

"I thought sex calms you!" as soon as she realized what she said it was too late.

"Mmm…I'm glad that you remembered that!" he said getting closer again.

"Madara….I…"

Too late…he was already kissing her fiercely raising her and slowly putting her on the bed. It was not long unlit he found the edge of her top sliding a hand underneath it and grabbing her breast. She moaned as he was slowly pulling off her panties.

"Don't…Madara stop!" she cried.

He captured her lips again gaining full access to her mouth. She was so sweet and untouched, he couldn't help himself. She needed to get out of this. He was good….he was too good and soon she will give in; she needs to stop this. She didn't know what to do. Tears begin to roll down her cheeks. Madara stopped abruptly looking into her eyes.

"Don't….just don't do that!" he said softly. "You know very well that I don't like to see you cry!"

"Than stop! Stop this…stop everything!" she said sobbing. "I want the old Madara back…I want My Madara back! " she said crying.

It was like she stabbed him or even worse. He pinned her hands above her head and said to her:

"Woman…" he said with flame in his voice "I'm MADARA….The only one you will get, the one that decides your faith…I am your Leader and you will respect me as everybody else or suffer the consequences! " He got off her and threw himself next to her in bed.

She couldn't believe what she heard. He was a monster…cruel heartless monster. Victoria rose to walk away but he grabbed her wrist.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To my bedroom!"

"From now on this is your bedroom princess! Don't disobey me! Do as I say and everything will be fine…defy me and you won't like it! " His voice was freezing. She just couldn't take it anymore.

"Now go to sleep we need energy for tomorrow's mission! Good night!" with that he turned and let her crying.

"Good….night Leader-sama!" he was not Madara he was not the man she fell I love with. She hated him. SHE HATED MADARA.

Bad bad Madara…making a girl cry. I hope you enjoy it please review and let me know if this chapter sucked or it was ok.

See you soon! :*


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Thank you very much for following my story and make it favorite even. I thought that I should give you something sweet. So… here is the next chapter my beloved readers :*

She was pissed. She was more than pissed, she was angry. Madara has been a dick the entire mission. First he woke her up in the cruelest way…he opened the window and walked with the cover letting her freeze in his bed.

Secondly he never spoke again until they reached the enemy's camp. They met the "girls" and of course he opened his mouth only to tell her she is blending quite well in the scenario_. (He just made me a prostitute! In front of the troops and my prostitute friends.)_ Than he gave me a harsh speech about the time he is giving to me to infiltrate. He thinks seducing a guy is possible in 1 minute? Is not like I'm a magician or something. When I was about to strike he entered the room and caught me in a quite inadequate position as he sliced the bad guy that I was so close to eviscerate.

Thirdly on our way home I refused to talk to him since he wouldn't admit that I did a great job. Not a single word. Our men where were surprised to see that I possessed such a power and of course they congratulated me. But The Grate Leader refused to speak.

I ignored him and of course we finally got home where Izuna was waiting and he congratulated us and hugged me and other sweet things that Madara choose to ignore completely. After dinner each one of us retreat to his chambers and I of course was still in my super pissed state. Knowing that I will probably be tensed Izuna told the maids to prepare a bubble perfumed bath. It was divine. Izuna was the best! I made a mental note to prepare something sweet for him tomorrow. As I felt that the water was getting cold I got out and dried my skin. Then I realized that I forgot to bring underwear and clothes. I wrapped a towel around my body and exited the room. I went to the table and grabbed a cigarette and light it as I went to the drawer to pick something to wear.

"Another bad habit also not suitable for a princess!" his voice sounded like a tiger's purr.

I was totally shocked. I didn't sense his chakra not did I see him standing on the bed. I turned around only to see him smirking and scanning my body. I always feel naked under his eyes. Sometimes it was a good thing but in this moment being almost naked made me feel quite vulnerable.

_**Now I don't know why but the story is being told at the third person. **_

"I see that you still treat me silently!" he rose from his position and head towards her direction. She did her best to stay calm but she was now cornered. He approached her and hugged her from behind whispering into her ear:

"Are you wearing something underneath? "His hands traveling to her legs.

"No…I'm not!" she said sweetly. He gently kissed her neck and begin biting her soft skin.

"Should I also remind you that this is not your room?" he said kissing her shoulder.

"I'm aware of that Leader-sama!" he stopped and stepped to face her.

"Don't!" he said lowering his head so he could look her into the eyes.

"But why? You insisted to be treated with respect Leader-sama!" she eyed him as she slowly smoked.

"We are not strangers!" he said gently grabbing the cigarette from her slim fingers and shoving it between his lips. As he took a deep breath he felt her taste in his mouth. Now he knew that she is a big consumer of the flavored tobacco.

She just stand there asking herself how something so beautiful could be so cruel.

"Aren't we?" she said as she turned to the closet and searched some panties. He reached and hand her a pair of lace red panties.

"Wear those for me!" he said whispering to her. She simply nodded. "_He knows what he wants!" She thought._

"Let me help you!" he said as he kneeled and slowly brought up the fabric as he reached her tights he paused looking at her. She put her hands on top of his and slowly pull up the fabric.

"Are you coming to bed?" he said kissing her lips.

"Yes…just let me grab a top or something!" she said returning the kiss. He smiled gently and nod. She picked a black top with a small Uchiha crest and tuning her back to Madara she let the towel hit the floor as she slid the clothing on her body.

"Let's go!" she said grabbing his hand and walked slowly to his…their bedroom. As they reached the room he locked the door as she turned to him.

"I don't like this…I want it off!" she said gesturing towards his shirt. He smirked as she proceeded to remove the cloth. He slowly picked her up and placed her on the bed. As he placed himself near her she climbed on top of him her knees on both sides of his hips. He grabbed her waist pulling her closer to his chest and sweetly kissing her lips.

"We need to talk!" she said slowly.

"Then let's talk. What is bothering you my love?" he said looking into her eyes.

"The other you!" she said with little fear in her voice.

" I don't quite understand!" he looked at her with a confused face.

"I love you!" she said kissing him. "I love this man, this tender, caring, loving man. This is the Madara I feel in love with!" she said gently kissing his lips.

She was right. I some way he treated her quite harsh since she came back. But just looking at her made his head spin he was more that in love with this woman… he wanted her to be his and his only. Seeing other man looking at her made him loose his mind.

"I apologize my love! I didn't know that I hurt you!' he said cupping her face with both his hands.

"Will you stay like this from now on?" she whispered.

"I can't promise but I will do my best! But… I also need you to be more obedient and to abandon a few bad habits of yours!"

"I can't promise…but I will do my best!" she smiled.

"Now…you must be tired after today's mission…go to sleep!" he said placing her between the covers.

"Good night my love!" he said kissing her forehead.

"Good night Madara!" she whispered as she felt the sweet embrace of her beloved man.

Now this was as I said something sweet. I have some questions for you as I would like to hear my readers' ideas about the direction of this story.

Is Madara truly a sweet, romantic man?

Will Viktoria keep her mouth shut and change her attitude?

How could a brown haired old friend interfere in this relationship?

I'm expecting some answers my dear readers! :*


End file.
